moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Mybeau
Mybeau is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 79 (Fantastic Movie star). She is currently in the 2nd spot of the US highscores list. MyBeau's support team are known as MyBeauers, Peaceful Team or Beauers. She has stated that she was ''Asian ''in her Chinese New Year movie. Therefore, Her name is acually pronounced "My-Bee-You." About Mybeau is known for having very long lasting movie series, going over 300 episodes. Her first series was "My Husband and His Ball". Her most popular recent series were "Love You Forever" and "True Love", which she has not completed, yet. And as of December 2013, has begun "True Love II". Beau's movies are usually about love and heartbreak, and family matters. She has recently began creating short movie series for fun, and these have gone up to 300 episodes. she has many many movies which has gotten her half of her popularity! Beau had modest beginnings making movies on MovieStarPlanet. She did not start with a team or supporters, people who watched her movies were her only real supporters, and soon she began to make the top movies list with their help. Along with her friends, Mybeau climbed her way to the top. Eventually her support team branded themselves Mybeauers, or Beauers, and began her fame. Although Mybeau (known also as Angela, or more common by her close friends on the website, Ang.) acquired fame, she was not well recognized as a truly popular figure on Moviestarplanet. Her earnings got her on the second and soon first page, but she was not generally as "idolized" as other moviestars. Beaus humble attitude and acceptance for all people has gotten her far. She doesn't present herself to be too over-the-top. Many people love her because she treat everyone equally and she always show respect to the others. Her ArtBooks are usually short, cute and very creative and her looks are usually casual. Many people also like that Beau doesn't get involved with social media such as Twitter outside of MSP. She is very open and personable with her supporters, and doesn't ask much of them, just that they continue being so supportive. Many fans feel that Beau helps people feel good and gives them confidence. Mybeau is known to be very interactive with her fans and does not give her supporters rules to follow. Because MyBeauers don't have rules on what other Moviestars they are allowed to support, the majority of MyBeauers are Jersey Jewels (ItzJerz) and vice versa. Hate Some don't like Mybeau just because they are not fans of her movies or looks, but the most common reason is that they see her rising fame as a threat to Pumpchkin. Beau has gotten a lot of hate, although she never harasses anyone at all. She always get blamed for something she didn't do. Most of the hate Angela (Mybeau) gets is not from Pump directly, but from Vivi Giovanni and her vipers or in one particular case, Devesh (who has left Team Pump, and MovieStarPlanet all together, but then rejoined as DeveshT). . A lot more of hate comes from Porters who dislike MyBeau. Although Beau doesn't really care for the two mentioned users, it has never been documented that she has responded hatefully. In some of her ArtBooks, Beau includes a short saying about haters in general, but many can gather that these are directed toward the many Porters who dislike her- but it has not been documented that she ever bothered Pump herself. Though many porters continuously bully mybeau on her wall and messaging. Category:Moviestars Category:US Category:VIP Category:Celeb Category:Judge Category:Female Category:Level 78